


Atlantic Confessions

by Anonymous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benson and Rollins and the rest of Manhattans Special Victims Unit are in Atlanta, following a lead relating to their current case, involving several young girls caught up in a child abuse ring. While there Rollins is triggered by memories of her own rape and is needing all the support she can get. Can her Captian, friend and ultimately the woman Rollins has secretly fallen in love with soothe her suffering and can they make amends for all the hurt they've been through? what does this mean for their ever turbulent relationship?
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Dom/sub, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - explicit sexual content f/f and REFRENCE/descriptions of Rape throughout. Do not read if any of these issues effect you in a negative, unsafe manner. 
> 
> Amanda wakes up in a hotel room much too similar to the one that haunts her, consumed with Panic. Olivia is there to gently soothe her. 
> 
> I do not own SVU or any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Dick Wolf. I do not and will not make any profit from this story. Reviews and rating greatly appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in a world where adult discipline is the norm and Dom/sub relationships are more common than not. Olivia Benson, commander of SVU is no doubt a Top not just in way of job role but in personality and nature, and she is beginning to realise that her desire for Amanda's submission is something she no longer wants to deny . Amanda Rollins isn't at all apart of the Dom/sub world as she's never trusted anyone enough to submit. While staying in a hotel with her Captian while they're working on their current case will she be able to open up to Olivia about her panic or will she let her distrust for people rule her. Can Olivia get through to her? 
> 
> Graphic descriptions of Rape throughout. Do not read if any of these issues effect you in a negative, unsafe manner. 
> 
> I do not own SVU or any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Dick Wolf. I do not and will not make any profit from this story and have written this merely as a recreational outlet. Reviews and rating greatly appreciated.

~ Amanda's POV ~ 

3:30 am blinks viciously from the alarm clock on the bed side cabinet as Amanda squints through sleep hazed eyes to get a look at the clock. Unsure as to why exactly, she has suddenly woken, anxious and disoriented at this ungodly hour. Images of Deputy Chief Charles Patton smirking evily at her from the deepest, darkest pits of her subconscious. Amanda let's out a sigh of frustration as she realises that it is infact another nightmare pertaining to that god awful night in an Atlantic Hotel room many years ago, a night where Amanda's whole world had been ripped right from under her feet, that has roused her so menacingly from her much needed sleep.

Sitting up in the bed that doesn't smell like hers, she squints harder as she takes in the unfamiliar surroundings of the unfamiliar hotel room she is currently inhabiting with her Captian ~ Olivia Benson ~ her boss and her somewhat friend, their relationship, historically being one of intense highs and lows over the past 10 years since Amanda had transferred from Atlanta's Police Department to New Yorks Manhattan Special Victims Unit, a relationship that has slowly turned into the beginning of a friendship, albeit a friendship that still sees both woman lock heads with one another on a regular basis. Amanda had been full of hope when she had first arrived at SVU, glad and outwardly excited at the opportunity to work with the famous Detective Olivia Benson - ally of all victims, fighter for womans rights and the nations favourite crime fighter. However despite Amanda's best intentions both woman seemed to have a down right rocky relationship from the get go, after Benson had outwardly dismissed Amanda Rollins, rookie Detective, the moment Amanda had tried to initiate conversation and introduce herself to Benson all those years ago. Both Women having faced battle after battle with one another ever since. Despite their ever present battling, despite Bensons continual dismissal of her and Benson often being down right unfair to Detective Rollins, Amanda has never failed to feel anything but a fierce loyalty to her Captian, knowing fine well that most if their issues stem solely from Amandas own personal dramas that had so often spilled forth to her job and seen her land on the hot seat infront of her superiors more often than not. 

Stifling a sob of relief and anxious upset as she recalls why she's currently waking up in a strange setting instead of in her own cosy bed. Ever aware of the presence lying beside her in the slightly smaller than average double bed of the hotel room, trying her hardest not to rouse her superior from her slumber as Amanda tries to calm herself down before her body can betray her anymore than it already has by throwing her into a panic attack in the presence of her colleague, her team currently using the hotel as a base while investigating a child abuse ring that has led them here to Atlanta from New York in an attempt to track down and persecute the low life scum involved in the horrific abuse and exploitation of young girls right across America. 

Despite her best efforts to rein her panic in, Amanda can't help but feel the panic increase as her mind compares the similarities between this hotel room and the one in which Amanda had found herself in the night Patton had stolen away a piece of her as he used her half conscious, beaten body for his own pleasure. She can feel her skin crawl as image's of that night flood her senses. Her breath hitching as she swears she can smell the booze he had drunk spilling forth from his too close mouth, mixing in with the vile sent of the chief's cologne and sweat. The smells mixing together to form a vile concoction that threatens to have Amanda ditch the entire contents of her stomach if she cannot rid herself of the revolting smell of him that seems to be clinging around the place. 

God she wanted it to stop, why wouldn't it all stop. She didn't want to feel this helpless, scared. She didn't want to feel his large, unforgiving hand raking across her nude body, she didnt want to feel those hands claiming her most intimate areas like she is some sort of prize and he the entitled recipient. Amanda can feel it now, the excruciating pain on her head where he has just smashed her head against the dingy headboard, the blood seeping at an alarming rate, her lip swollen, nose bloody, eyes already half way to being black and blue. "Now Mandy, i do wish you would stop this ridiculous pretence, we've gone over this, we have a deal" his voice is all consuming, the fear coursing through her body at an alarming rate. She can feel every muscle in her body siezing, straining against his hold, her hands held down above her head by one of his too large hands. "No no no no no" her desperate cries filling her head once again as she tries to escape him once more, yet despite her best efforts to escape, despite her mind screaming at her to get away, her body was frozen, uncooperative, unresponsive to her desperate need to flee, she was trapped. He had her pinned and he was going to rape her all over again. 

"Now Amanda, you know that I dont take no for an answer" 

His words are taunting, filling her with the ice cold dread that only he can induce in her. She could feel him now, pushing into her, taking what he wanted and she prayed for it too end. Her body suddenly reacting to the un seen threat that exists only in her head as vivid memories of that night flood her, her arms and legs desperately trying to scramble out of the blankets to flee from him, to get as much distance between them as possible. She had lost all control now, desperately gasping and choking on air that was evading her, desperate for a breath. The room spinning, her body engulfed in pain as she tries desperately to get control of herself. 

"Manda what the fuck.... whats going on? Are you okay? " 

Olivia's alarmed voice now, not his. "Olivia help me" she chokes out, she's frantic now, desperate for air, for calm, for safety. " Patton... i cant breathe...... he's touching me..... Olivia help, get him off..... please.... help me" 

"Manda, its okay, I promise. Hes not here sweetheart, it was just a bad dream" Olivia's voice is soothing now, a hint of panic and sleep enthused with the steady, caring tone that is her boss. "Listen to my voice, sweetheart, I need you to take a breath, I need you to come back here with me, you're safe now, I've got you. I promise i won't let anything hurt you" 

Amanda does try, she tries to listen to the soothing lilt that is Olivia, the promise of safety but she can't stop the feeling of his hands, his body on hers, desperately clawing at herself to get him off. "He's on me Olivia, help me, his hands are on me, i can't breath" she begs, desperate for Olivia to release her from this turmoil, desperate for the safety that her boss enthuses merely by her presence. 

"God honey, I know, he's not here, im gonna touch your back, so you know he's not here Manda. I've got you I promise, you're safe" Olivia coos, resting a gentle, warm hand on the dip of Amanda's back between her shoulder blades, at first Amanda flinches, terrified that its his hand and not Olivia's. But Olivia remains steady, gently smoothing her palm in soothing circles across Amanda's back. Murmuring words of encouragement for Amanda to simply breath. Promising safety, promising that she's got Amanda and won't let anything hurt her. 

They sit there together for what Amanda can only guess as a substantial amount of time, Amanda trying to calm down and breath and Olivia gently soothing her, both hands now running gentle circles across Amanda's clamy skin. Amanda feels one of Olivia's hands move to her head, gently combing through her tuggy hair, scratching lightly at her skalp, her words still calming, still promising safety when she next speaks. 

"Amanda, sweetheart, can you look at me?" Two fingers underneath her chin now, gently turning Amanda's wild blue, tear filled eyes to meet warm, chocolate brown eyes. Amanda blinks hard as the first tear falls from her lids, locking her gaze with the safety of Olivia's eyes. 

"Hey there love" Olivia murmurs "are you back with me now, honey?"


	2. Our truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a night of impromptu confessions and realisations between Benson and Rollins. Honesty can be healing and may be just what it takes to bring them together after all these years of denial.
> 
> I do not own SVU or any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Dick Wolf. I do not and will not make any profit from this story and have written this merely as a recreational outlet. Reviews and rating greatly appreciated

~ Olivia's POV ~ 

"Are you back with me now, honey?" She asks the petite blonde, currently huddled up on the hotel room bed. It took Olivia several moments to realise what had roused her from her sleep, the heavy breathing and heartbreaking pleas coming from her subordinate and friend momentarily confusing Olivia, before stabbing her straight through the heart with worry and guilt over Amanda's current state. The young blonde visiably shaking and gasping for air, her whole body rigid and curled into herself. Olivia immediately jumping into action when she realises that Amanda is trapped in a panic attack following what Olivia can only assume was a terrifying nightmare about Amanda's rape. 

Olivia forcing herself to remain calm, soothing her detective as she internally battles the rage at just how cruelly her detective had been betrayed by her old boss in Atlanta 10 years ago. Olivia inwardly seething at how gross an abuse of power Deputy Chief Patton had used in his position as Amanda's boss and although she knows he raped Amanda she cant help suspect there is way more wrongdoing on his part than Amanda had ever let on. Olivia remembers the first time Amanda had ever alluded to her rape "something happened to me too" she had said to Olivia, just after the Gia Eskes case when Olivia had admitted that she had been assaulted while undercover. "Someome you worked with?" Olivia had asked, Amanda's reply silencing any questions Olivia may have had "something not worth persuing" Amanda had told her and how Oliva wishes she had pursued her line of questioning then, if only she had known just how much Amanda had been hurt she never would have been so cold towards the younger detective and maybe the continuous cycle of hurt and self destructive behaviours Amanda had engaged in for the first five years of her time at SVU could have been handled much quicker than they had, maybe she could have got Amanda the help she needed much quicker, before the details of her rape had been so forcibly revealed to the squad when Patton had raped another detective in New York years ago. Amanda had heen distraught and riddled with guilt, Olivia having to quite forcibly get Amanda to take a leave of absence to focus on her healing. 

Olivia kicks herself now for not paying close enough attention to the impact dragging Amanda to her old hometown and staying in a hotel would have on her Detective, Olivia had assured herself that if Amanda had any reservations or worries she would have simply spoken to Olivia. God Olivia should have known better, of course Amanda wouldn't come to her, Olivia had never been very much in the way of a friend to the younger woman and Olivia can't help but wish she had done it all differently, choosing to punish Amanda for Elliot leaving and then choosing to remain distant from the woman once Olivia realised she felt things for Amanda that no boss should feel for a subordinate, always wary that if she revealed her true feelings to the detective, Amanda would fear for her safety as she had done with Deputy Chief Patton who had so horrifically abused his power. Olivia vowing in that moment to make amends for her ill treatment and come clean to her subordinate who deserves so much better than the way Olivia had treated her, vowing to ensure that Amanda had someone in her corner at all times, the way she should have all along. 

" god I'm so sorry for waking you Olivia, I swear I didn't mean to, ill be okay now" Amanda whispers through her tears, her voice straining as she continues to work on her breathing. " you can go back to sleep Olivia, im fine really, it was just a dream" Amanda continues when Olivia makes no attempt to cease her calming movements along Amanda's skin. 

"Sweetheart, its alright, its not your fault. I dont mind, ill sit with you all night if that's what you need to feel safe, ive got you, im here for you" Olivia murmurs, reassuringly, trying to convey the depth of her sincerity in wanting to be there for her detective, the way she should have been all along. 

" Olivia, why now? Why do you even care? You haven't before now" Amanda sighs turning her face away from Olivia but making no attempt to slip away from Olivia's soothing hands. 

Olivia is struck dumb for a moment, unsure how to answer her detective, unsure of just how sincere she should be in their current state of sleep deprivation and Amanda's blatant anxiety. "Amanda...." Olivia begins, hesitant at first, before deciding to just lay her cards on the table for Amanda to see. 

"Look sweetheart, I know it doesn't seem like i care, I know ive been harsh with you, hell I've been unfair to you from day one and I wish i could change that, i wish i could have seen past my own pain and been there for you from the very beginning and I'm sorry, so deeply sorry that I wasn't before, but I can promise you I do care, ive always cared, I just couldnt admit it. But I'm admitting it now and i promise I'll be right by your side if you'll let me be. God Amanda I want to be there for you, i want to help ease your suffering however i can. I want you to feel safe around me, i want you to understand that I'm in your corner and you can tell me anything" she murmurs clutching Amanda's chin between her thumb and fingers, forcing the younger woman to look at her fully. She can see the hesitation, the disbelief cross Amanda's delicate features as she processes the words Olivia has just spoken. Amanda's eyes probing her own in an attempt to see the truth in Olivia's eyes. 

Olivia knows Amanda is searching for any hint that Olivia is lying to her and she feels her eyes tear up as she realises the depth of hurt she has inadvertently caused the younger woman, a single tear escaping her lids without permission as Olivia attempts to hold her emotions steady, unwilling to show Amanda her guilt ridden grief when the younger woman is so obviously vulnerable in this moment. "I mean it Amanda, I want to be here for you. I care about you" she says after a minute. 

Amanda instantly tensing again and leaning away from Olivia. "God you think its so simple Olivia, so easy for you to apologise and ill just lay myself bare to you, spill all my deepest secrets to you, where were you before? When I needed you most" she cries, standing up suddenly pacing the floor infront of the bed. Olivia leans forward and flips the bedside light on, squinting for a moment as her eyes adjust to the new found light penetrating the room. 

" where were you when I had no one, where were you when I hit rock bottom, when I needed you to show you cared, when you reprimanded me time and time again infront of the squad, where was your concern then? Where was your concern when you hualed me into your office telling me you don't trust me, telling me if you had your way you would transfer me out of your squad immediately, have you any idea how humiliating that was for me, how degrading, how unwanted you made me feel, even from the first day I arrived." 

Olivia can tell the younger woman is ranting now but vows to take the verbal assault, its the least she deserves after everything she has put Amanda through. Vowing to let the younger woman have her say and get out the pent up hurt she is sure the younger woman has carried for years at Olivia's poor treatment. 

"Where were you when I tore myself apart every single night, sitting alone in my apartment. Whare where you when my sister time and time again betrayed me, set me up and left me to clean up her messes, you were never there!!!" She almost screams. "Fin was there, Carisi was there, Nick was there, fuck even Dodds was there on some of my worst days, they brought me coffee on the days after I didnt sleep, sat by my side when I had my daughters, whare where you when Patton showed up, or when Al cheated on me constantly, where were you when I almost died having Jesse, where Olivia!!!! God and what makes it so much worse is i cant fucking hate you for any if it, i still want your fucking approval even after you've made it perfectly clear so many times im nothing to you, when Lewis had you, do you have any idea how scared I was? How i didn't sleep for 4 days going out of my fucking mind, sick with worry, terrified I'd never see you again, never be able to call you a friend or tell you how much i cared, and afterwards? When you were home safe how many times i stood outside your apartment sobbing trying to work up the courage just to ask you if you were okay, to see if you needed anything, terrified you would reject me all over again so every time I ended up going home and crying myself to sleep" she locks eyes with Olivia now, Olivia's heart stutters and she swears it stops in that moment when she sees the anguish in Amanda's eyes, Olivia is struck dumb. Unable to move or speak in response to Amanda's heart ache, her own threatening to evaporate her on the spot and reduce her to nothing more than a puddle of overrought emotion and anguish at the hurt shes caused the woman she has secretly fallen in love with. 

"I'd still do anythimg to feel valued by you, to feel like you want me as much as i want you.... want me around as much as i want you around" She corrects, Olivia's heart flutters, unsure as to how she should take the younger womans accidental admission that she wants Olivia to want her, trying to resist the urge to just kiss the anguished woman, not to silence her but to stop her hurting so much, to kiss the pain away. She remembers Amanda kissing her once before, in an extremely heated moment between the two, both screaming in each others face in her office shortly after she had taken command of SVU. She had been shocked at first, struck still momentarily and before she had had the chance to respond Amanda had fled and neither of them had ever broached the subject again. Oh how Olivia wishes she had gone after the younger woman that day, how she had wanted to grab her and pin her against the wall, kissing her senseless. Now Olivia is struggling not to do just that right now in this moment. She is suddenly terrified that Amanda is going to flee again, ever aware that her detective is extremely emotional and its well into the wee hours of the night. She springs forward grabbing Amanda gently by both her wrists, spinning her around amd pressing her up against the wall gently. The commander in her rearing its head in an attempt to maintain control over the escalating situation. She feels Amanda tense up again, the younger womans voice hitching in her throat, struggling against Olivia's grip in an attempt to flee Olivia's grasp. 

"You're going to listen to me right now Amanda, no more speaking until I finish what I have to say" she commands voice low, soft, yet the power of the older woman evident in her voice. Her voice is a warning and when the younger woman stops struggling and looks back at the older woman, Olivia knows she's got the message. "I'm going to release your arms but I dont want you to move, I want you to stand here and listen, do you understand?" She murmurs, her voice husky, almost a whisper as she speaks directly into Amanda's ear. The petite blonde nods hesitantly and as Olivia releases her arms she makes no attempt to move, standing stalk still, gazing at Olivia. Apprehension and something else Olivia cant quite place in her eyes. 

"I want you to understand that my behaviour towards you over the years is in no way a reflection of your worth to me Amanda, if anything its a reflection if just how much you mean to me, i was scared of how much i cared about you, your beauty, elegance, your fiesty, sassy and often infuriating determination had me on my knees ever since I met you and that scared me. Scared me more than you'll ever understand. After Elliot left I swore I would never let myself fall for another co worker, then when you came waltzing in, threatening to shatter that wall i had constructed around me i was mad, scared and i couldnt let it happen so I vowed to do everything in my power to keep you at arms length, do you understand that?" Olivia whispers, her eyes locked with Amanda's as she watches the understanding wash through Amanda's eyes. "Despite my best efforts not to fall for you, I did. Hard, over and over again and I've spent the past 10 years fooling myself into believing that I didn't care, all the while longing to hold you in my arms, longing to have your skin under my hands, fantisasing about how good it would feel to have you writhing under my touch in ecstacy, to have you submit to me in ways I could only dream, after I was promoted, when I became your boss I promised myself to never let myself give in to that temptation because I wouldn't let myself abuse the power i had over you the way that bastard did" her tone is harsher than she meant as she references the man who had harmed her detective all those years ago. "Do you remember that night in my office when I had only recently been appointed as commander" Olivia murmurs, her voice low. "When you kissed me, do you have any idea how much i wanted to come after you, how much i wanted to grab you by the hair, pin you against the wall, how much i wanted to kiss you, how much i wanted to drag you back to my office and fuck you senseless, how much i wanted to hear you scream my name as you came, do you have any idea how much i regret not doing that, how much i regret not showing you just how much i wanted you" Olivia can see the relief in Amanda's eyes as she continues. "So trust me when i say this Amanda, I want you, I want you around me, i want you beside me, under me, with me, always, I want you so fucking much its no longer just a want, its a need, I need you Amanda, I need you, do you understand that sweetheart?" She whispers and she can feel her own relief crashing through her as Amanda suddenly seems to relax back against her, no longer standing tense as if she's under attack, but now leaning into Olivia, pushing her pajama clad back into the older womans breasts as she lays her head back against Olivia's shoulder. Olivia slowly draws her hands up the younger womans arms, firm but soft as she grasps the blondes shoulders and slowly turns her to face her. Seeking eye contact immediately. "So I need you to tell me how you feel Amanda, I need you to tell me what you need" Olivia husks, her own breath catching in her throat as she sees the pure undiluted desire sweep across Amanda's face, her baby blue eyes glassy and heavy lidded. 

"I need you to tell me what you want Amanda, and I need you to do it now" she whispers, the authority and lust mixing in her voice, causing Amanda to take a sharp in take of breath, visibly struggling to maintain her composure now, ten years of denial and desire spinning through her, clashing to the forefront of her mind as she awaits Amanda's response. 

"I feel relieved that I'm not the only one who feels something between us" she breathes"I feel relaxed for the first time in days, I feel safe for the first time in what seems like years, and that scares me Olivia, because I've never felt this way about anyone before, ive never felt so safe, ive never needed anyone as much as i need you and i dont know how to trust that feeling, but i trust you, depsite everything, I trust you Liv," she whispers, her voice barely audible and Olivia has to strain to hear her. Amanda's next words cause a flash of raw unbridled heat to flood Olivia's body, shooting straight down to her core. 

"I need you to take me, Olivia, i need you to fuck me, however you like and then I need you to hold me" She husks, leaning towards Olivia.


	3. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long, emotional night for both Benson and Rollins filled with raw honesty and barely concealed desire, now Olivia is determined to show Amanda the loving she has never received from anyone as they come together to end the night in the throws of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit sexual content f/f and possible descriptions of Rape throughout. Do not read if any of these issues effect you in a negative, unsafe manner. 
> 
> I do not own SVU or any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Dick Wolf. I do not and will not make any profit from this story and have written this merely as a recreational outlet. Reviews and rating greatly appreciated. 
> 
> \---‐------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Chapter 2 reminder 
> 
> "I need you to take me, Olivia, i need you to fuck me, however you like and then I need you to hold me" She husks, leaning towards Olivia.   
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Olivia's POV ~ 

Olivia's heart leaps, overjoyed to finally be in this moment with the woman she desires most, the woman she's lusted after, loved from a distance for years but she knows she cannot get carried away right now, she must take this slowly, she cannot allow that pent up desire to rule her actions right now. Gazing at the beautiful blonde in her arms she can still see the vulnerability in her eyes the hesitance to except Olivia's admission at face value. Olivia knows in her heart that her actions after this exact moment tonight will cement the future of their relationship and she will not let herself twist the love she feels into something rough and fast when she knows she doesn't just want a quick fuck from Amanda but infact wants her complete and total submission, her complete loyalty and trust and most importantly she wants the other woman to know she can trust Olivia, wants the other woman to come to her, be with her and grow with her, and that teirrifes her. But she knows she must. She must take her time, she knows she must ensure Amanda feels the full extent of Olivia's love and passion for her. So before she does anything she rests her head against Amanda's. Their foreheads touching and she takes the younger woman into her arms tenderly. 

"Okay" she whispers, pressing a sift kiss on each side of Amanda's forehead. "But i am going to take this slow, sweetheart, I want us both to enjoy this moment together. In no way does it resolve anything, we still need to talk a lot more but we can do that when we are back in New York tomorrow, for right now though im going to take you, slowly, I want us to both enjoy this moment, but i want you to promise me you'll tell me if I'm doing anything you aren't comfortable with Amanda, can you do that?" She murmurs, kissing Amanda softly, her lips pressed against Amanda's in a gentle promise of what is to come. 

"I promise" Amanda whispers back, closing her eyes as Olivia presses a gentle kiss to Amanda's nose. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise you'll tell me too, if you aren't comfortable with anything" she continues, a slight sigh escaping her lips as Olivia trails those gentle kisses down to Amanda's neck. 

"I promise i will sweetheart" Olivia husks before biting down gently on a soft spot at the crook of Amanda's neck. "I want you to let me guide us, trust that ill know what you need before you need it, Amanda, i want you to allow yourself to just be in the moment with me and let yourself go, okay sweetheart? I want you to let me take my time, don't rush this and I promise I'll take care of you. Just let yourself feel tonight and we can talk about it all tomorrow, does that sound okay love?" Olivia asks, Amanda nods in response. "I need you to say it Amanda, I need to hear your consent before we go any further" the ever cautious sex crimes detective commands softly, needing Amanda's explicit consent before pressing forward. "Are you sure you want to have sex, Amanda?" 

"Yes, liv, please, I want to do this" Amanda breathes and all reservations Olivia may have had dissapitates at the need evident in the petite blondes voice. "Okay baby" she whispers before capturing Amanda's lips in a seering kiss. The kiss starts slow, soft at first, before it builds, both woman pouring their desire for one another into the kiss. Olivia slowly works her hands down the buttons on Amanda's pajama top, stopping to caress the younger womans skin as she works her way down Amanda's buttons. Gently brushing her fingers in soft circles down the blondes torso as her hands work lower. The heat pulling more noticeably in her core as she hears Amanda moaning and whimpering already at the briefest of touches. 

Sliding Amandas pajama top of her delicate shoulders, Olivia breaks their kiss briefly as she leans back slightly. Pulling her own t-shirt over her head and taking a moment to take in the sight of Amanda's exposed chest. "God Amanda, you're gorgeous" Olivia breathes, Amanda opens her mouth to reply and Olivia quickly presses her mouth back onto the younger womans parted lips. "Shhh honey, dont talk, just feel okay?" Olivia whispers, knowing that it is highly unlikely that any sexual partner Amanda has ever had will have taken the time to actually make love to the detective. Amanda nods and Olivia can see the younger womans hands hovering, hesitantly near Olivia's breasts. "Its okay baby, you can touch me" Olivia breathes taking Amandas hands in her own and placing them over her own breasts, "just go with your gut, ill let you know if I dont like something you're doing, stop thinking and just let yourself feel" she continues, moving her own hands to gently cup Amanda's pert breasts, the blondes nipples already standing at attention. Olivia gently squeezes the other womans nipples between her thumb and forefinger, gently rolling them and pulling slightly, tracing her fingers around the heated flesh of her subordinates breasts. Smiling slightly as she hears Amanda moan in response. "God liv, that feels so good" Amanda drawls, her southern accent becoming more prominent in her current state of arousal. Olivia cant help the moan that erupts out her throat at the feeling of Amanda now confidently exploring her breasts and has to admit that hearing the younger woman so turned on is sending a deep heat straight to her core, her arousal already pooling in her boxer short briefs, her choice of bedtime wear, electing to wear the underwear instead of a pair of pajama bottoms. She kisses Amanda again, sliding her tongue along the blondes lower lip asking for entrance. Amanda moans into her mouth in response and opens her mouth to the older womans request, the younger womans tongue seeking Olivias as they taste each others tongues for the first time. 

Olivias hands slip lower as she brushes gently over the waistband of the younger womans shorts. Slipping her thumbs under the soft material, Olivia again leans back, breaking the kiss as she makes eye contact with Amanda, her eyebrows raising slightly in a silent question, when Amanda nods her consent Olivia leans in again locking their lips together as she pushes Amandas shorts and panties down her thighs, the material pooling at the younger womans ankles. Amanda quickly steps out of them and reaches for Olivia's briefs pushing them down to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Olivia steps back, allowing her gaze to sweep appreciatively up the younger womans body, breath catching as she takes in the beauty infront of her. Amanda's long toned legs, neatly trimmed sex, her well defined stomach muscles and gorgeous, pert breasts making her mouth fill with siliva as she imagines how good the other woman tastes. She notices Amanda doing the same, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of the other woman before Olivia steps back in again wrapping the younger woman in her arms, pressing their now naked bodies against each other. Simultaneously both woman groan in response at the feel of their bodies pressed so intimately together. Olivia brings her hands down, cupping Amanda's bottom, squeezing gently, before lifting the younger woman into her arms, Amanda immediately wrapping her legs around Olivia's waist as Olivia carries the blonde to the bed placing her down gently, motioning for her to move up the bed. Olivia follows her laying herself on top of Amanda, pressing herself down only enough for Amanda to feel her wait on top of her but making sure to hold herself up so that Amanda won't feel trapped by the older woman. Their kisses are more heated now, their need for one another, for release palpable and Olivia knows niether of them will take long to climax. Positioning herself between Amanda's legs she trails hot open mouthed kisses along the blondes jaw, neck and shoulders, leaving wet trails with her lower lip, nipping and sucking as she moves. Her hands taking up their previous ministrations on the petite womans breasts. Amanda moaning and whimpering in response whenever Olivia's hands or mouth graze a particularly sensitive spot of the blondes body. Olivia silently takes note of those spots, storing them in her memory for future use and cant help but smile as yet another moan escapes her own mouth as Amanda's touch grows bolder, her hands and mouth finding the spots on Olivia's body where she is most sensitive and Olivia cant help but feel her heart soar with the knowledge that Amanda is allowing herself to live in the moment with Olivia, being in the present and letting herself just feel and react on instinct. The blonde detective having unknowingly let her walls right down for Olivia now and Olivia knows that after tonight Amanda will no longer be able to be as guarded with her, as she herself is certain that Amanda has certainly wormed her way under Olivia's skin and she knows that she will never again want to touch anyone that isn't Amanda in this way. 

"Open your legs wider for me baby, let me see you" Olivia murmurs guiding the younger womans legs up over her hips, splaying her wide open for Olivia to see. Olivia is surprised when she is met with no resistance and she sits back on her heals so she can see Amanda's dripping wet sex better. She trails her hands down Amanda's thighs, gently stroking up and down the blondes legs, skimming lightly over her wet folds. "Please liv..." Amanda gasps as Olivia gently runs her fingers through the soaked folds of the other womans core. "God baby you're so wet for me" Olivia moans, delighting in how turned on Amanda is. She runs her hand down Amanda's inner lips gathering the desire that is pooling at her detectives tight centre, briefly dipping her fingers in the other womans entrance before withdrawing her fingers and bringing them to her own lips, sucking her fingers into her mouth, to clean Amanda's arousal of her fingers. Olivia lets out a deep guttural moan as she tastes the younger womans arousal for the first time. "You taste so good baby" Olivia moans. Amanda pulls Olivia back down on top of her in response, kissing her passionately as she too roams her fingers down Olivia's torso into her dripping wet core, rubbing gently on Olivia's clit, which is already hard and desperate for attention. Amanda mimics Olivia's actions, gathering Olivia's arousal on her own fingers and tasting her for the first time. Her response to tasting the older woman is almost enough to have Olivia climaxing on the spot, the deep guttural moan pouring forth from Amanda's lips sending a wave of pleasure through Olivia's body and she knows she will never be able to get enough of the other woman. "Liv, I need you" Amanda whines, the desperation evident in her voice. "You need me where baby?" Olivia can see the other womans desperation for release shinning in her eyes as Olivia gently circles the other womans clit with her fingers, Amanda's usual baby blue now a deep blue, a sea of passion and need and Olivia again feels like she's about to burst right on the spot. "I..I..Inside... p..please Olivia" Amanda pleads and Olivia cant find it in her to deny her the release she so obviously needs any longer. Stilling her hand in Amanda's core she rests her hand against her dripping wet folds, the heat evident. She uses her free hand to direct Amanda's hand down to her own dripping sex. "Together" she whispers to the blonde. Starting up a slow pace at first, circling Amanda's clit in a figure of eight, noticing that Amanda has also taken up the same movements against her own core. She can feel her own pleasure growing and knows she is close. Judging by the needy whimpers emitting from her subordinates lips she knows Amanda is close too. She hears Amanda gasp as she quickly slides her hand down and enters Amanda's core with two of her fingers, not bothering to stop her movements to allow Amanda's core to adjust as she knows Amanda is more than ready for release, just as she is. Groaning as Amanda yet again copies her movements slidding two of her own fingers inside of Olivia and Olivia knows it won't take much more. She picks up the pace of her ministrations, pumping her fingers in and out of Amanda's core, flicking her thumb over the blondes clit with every inward drive of her hand.

Both women are moaning now, hips grinding into hands and it only takes Olivia a few more thrusts of her hand, curling her fingers against the soft walls of Amanda's walls and she can feel the other women tightening around her as Amanda's whole body goes rigid, her climax claiming her as she cries out. The sight and sound of the other woman coming undone under her hands is enough to push Olivia over the edge and Olivia feels herself falling forward, catching herself inches from Amanda's face as stars shoot past her vision, Amanda's name erupting from her throat as her climax peaks. Both women locking gazes as they ride out their orgasm. An orgasm that seems to last an age, eventually their tremors cease and both women are panting against eachothers necks as they come down. Once Olivia feels safe enough to move she gathers the blonde into her arms and holds her close, murmuring sweet nothings into the younger womans ear and she knows she means every word. Eventually the room quiets and both women start drifting off in a comfortable silence, Amanda tucked up against Olivia's chest, the younger womans arms wound around Olivia's waist, Olivia's arms holding the younger woman tightly against her, both clinging on to the other as if they are intent on never letting go. Olivia feeling both relieved to finally have the woman she loves lying in her arms and content for the first time in her life. Again finding herself smiling as she hears Amanda's breathing slowing, deepening as the blonde slips of too sleep, cocooned in Olivia's warm embrace.

Her last thought as she drifts of to sleep is how right this feels, how good the younger woman makes her feel pressed against her naked skin as Olivia joins Amanda drifting of to sleep and Olivia knows that this feeling is one she wants for the both of them, for forever. She only hopes Amanda will feel the same way as Olivia does.


End file.
